Introspective
by Jaws That Bite
Summary: Based off a scene in the game where you recruit Nel as a permanant party member, and Albel can be found lounging in the conference room. Fayt and Albel talk...and more. Shounen ai.


Introspective

By: Blade-kun

Disclaimer: This story contains shounen ai. If you do not accept this, then please leave, as I will not tolerate flames simply based on that fact. You've been given proper warning, and if you ignore it, read this anyway, and then leave a flame, I will accuse you of being a closet shounen ai fan, or being an asshole who wastes his/her time reading and flaming a story rather than just ignoring it. If you don't like it, get lost. This is my piece of work, and I'm proud of it.

* * *

Just a little longer, he told himself.

Just wait a little longer. Nel will be finished soon enough, and then we can leave and get back to business.

Fayt let a small sigh ghost over his lips as he passed aimlessly down the long hallways of Castle Aquaria. It wasn't that he was anxious to leave. In fact, he was quite happy to be back, relieved to see that for the most part it was untouched by the destruction raining down around it. Elicoor had become like a second home to him, a place he was familiar and comfortable with even more than he had been with his real home. He had wondered if he would ever make it back to this planet, what with everything that had happened so far. Hell, he was relieved there was still an Elicoor to come back to.

But he was still worried. The sooner they finished this 4D business, the sooner he could get on with his life and come back to enjoy this planet properly.

So, he would wait. They needed all the help they could get, and Nel was one of the most formidable fighters he'd ever met, well worth coming back to recruit for their mission. After how long she and him and Cliff had worked together, they were almost completely in synch with each other.

Which made it strange really.

Fayt suddenly found his thoughts drifting to a certain Albel Nox, who lately had replaced Nel in their little team. Fayt had worried at first that with how much the swordsman and Cliff fought, they would never be able to form a working party, but it seemed that when it came down to business, both were willing to set aside their hostilities in favor of a little action.

Not that Albel wouldn't complain afterward of how much Cliff kept getting in his way, and Cliff would accuse him of stealing his kills, and Fayt would stand off to the side and sigh, letting them vent it out before he found a moment where they paused long enough to breathe so he could intercede and tell them they needed to get moving.

His mood tended to decide how he accomplished this task. If he was feeling okay, he would just calmly tell them to save the fight for the next monster. If he was annoyed or frustrated, he would tell them to shut up and hurry up or he was leaving without them. If he was really feeling battle-rushed or angry, he would resort to more drastic measures. One time involved dragging Cliff by his ear and Albel by his chain collar, the only reason for which the swordsman hadn't amputated Fayt's arm was because he'd been too shocked by the action itself. Another time had involved throwing rocks at them. Next time Fayt was going to try slamming their heads together. Eventually he was just going to leave them behind and let them worry about the rest.

In any case, aside from their apparent social issues, they still managed to work out a pretty good team. Fayt in particular found it rather easy to get along with Albel. Just follow his train of thought, and nod. That's really all it took. Albel seemed to enjoy someone who was willing to argue against him (aside from Cliff), though how long he would humor Fayt was anyone's guess, especially with Fayt's growing boldness.

After all, who else was willing to spend an hour sitting at a table when everyone else had left just trying to convince Albel that he was too skinny, had no need to starve himself, and needed to eat? Who else would take his side in an argument when he and Cliff were at each other's throat for no reason whatsoever? And of course, no one would ever dare risking the things Fayt did to get Albel to listen, like pulling his hair or collar. Fayt had a habit recently of yanking the chain on Albel's throat when he wanted Albel's attention. It was a miracle Albel spared him whenever it happened.

Fayt shook his head. Best pay attention when wandering Castle Aquaria. No telling who you might run into.

Suddenly he had a nagging feeling tug at his mind and turned his head to see a door to his right. Glancing around to get his bearings, he tried to place where he was in the castle right now, and thus what this particular door was for.

'Hmm…if I'm in the west section, that should be the conference room.'

Feeling curiosity pulling at him, Fayt decided to give in to his instincts and entered the room.

There, sitting cross-legged and arms folded on the end of one of the long tables was none other than Albel Nox himself.

Fayt felt a little exasperated at himself. 'Ah,' he thought, 'So that was it. Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear.'

Albel glanced over at him, seemingly wondering whether or not to be relieved or annoyed at Fayt's presence. He settled on indifferent.

"If you're going to come in, fool, then do it and close the door."

Fayt just shut the door. "What are you doing in here?"

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Is it a crime to be here?"

Fayt shrugged. "Well, no. I just didn't expect you to find you here."

Albel frowned slightly. "You were looking for me?"

Fayt shook his head. "No."

"Then why do you care whether or not I'm here?" Albel drawled.

"Calm down," Fayt said, "I was just curious."

"Hmph," Albel scoffed, "If you must know, it's simply because it's quiet and there's no one around."

Fayt sighed and plopped himself in a chair against the wall, resting his cheek against his fist.

"Sorry for asking."

Albel gave an indifferent shrug. "What did you expect? After all, it's not like I'm welcome here. I'm sure the very knowledge that I'm desecrating this castle with my presence miffs those insects to no end."

Fayt got the feeling that Albel would like nothing better than to go show those so-called 'insects' a real reason to be upset by his presence in the castle

There was a long moment of silence.

"So," Albel finally spoke, "It that red-haired Aquarian bi--"

"Albel."

"—maggot ready to leave yet?" Albel finished, glaring at Fayt.

"I'm not sure," Fayt answered, "She should be soon. I'll probably go check on her in a little while."

Albel looked rather irritated all of a sudden, but it was anyone's guess what about. For all Fayt knew, Albel was just irritated that Nel was coming at all. Or maybe he had just discovered a new method to kill Cliff had some sort of defect and thus would be ineffective. Or maybe his ass was falling asleep from sitting on the table like that.

Fayt raised an eyebrow at himself. His thoughts were getting too random. Focus, focus.

"I don't think she even needs to come," Albel scowled.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"We are more than substantial enough to handle whatever that Creator throws at us."

"Never mind the fact that they're 4D beings of great power and infinite regeneration," Fayt said a bit sarcastically.

Albel glared at him.

Fayt sighed. "Look, either way, we need her. Numbers are what needs to be on our side for this. There's just too much unknown not to take into account and be prepared for."

"You're starting to sound like that Quark girl," Albel grumbled.

"Well, she's right."

Albel seemed angry that Fayt wasn't taking his side in this matter.

"Why do you put so much trust in others?"

"Why do I put so much trust in you?" Fayt replied.

Albel scoffed. "Because you are a fool," he said in a tone that implied it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I'm not," Fayt argued.

"Then why? I'd like to know."

Fayt gave another heavy sigh and slouched in his chair. "Because Albel, no matter how much you pretend not to be human, you are still my comrade," Fayt dodged the word 'friend' in order to avoid the argument he _knew_ would come rushing with it, "and therefore, if I don't trust you, I'm only putting myself in danger."

"So you're saying that's the only reason you trust me?"

"I didn't say that," Fayt argued again, frowning at Albel's odd tone of voice, "And no, it's not. I trust you because even though you're a violent, homicidal, schizophrenic, introverted, jaded, psychotic, bloodthirsty, 'obey or die' kind of guy, you have still shown that you're more than capable of carrying out the tasks at hand and have contributed to our cause greatly, regardless of whether or not you care about any of our company. And I just know that I can."

Albel didn't seem to appreciate Fayt's extensive list of adjectives but let it slide anyway.

"I still think you're a fool to trust me."

"That doesn't change the fact that I do."

Fayt decided not to comment on how he felt that Albel _wanted_ someone to trust him the way Fayt did, as that would lead to an argument much like the taboo word 'friend'.

Albel just faced away from him and glared out the window.

"If it matters that much, then why don't you tell me why you trust me?"

Albel turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Fayt just waited patiently. Albel tended to be very set in his opinions, so Fayt took every opportunity to prod them for future reference. Maybe it was just because of his nature, but every now and then Albel could throw him for a loop. And anyway, a different perspective never hurt anyone.

"Because even though you're a optimistic, foolhardy, semi-naïve, repressed, ignorant, sheltered, idealistic, and obnoxiously righteous do-gooder at least you have enough common sense to see the world isn't completely black and white, and despite your 'morals' can appreciate the necessity of battle."

Fayt almost smirked at Albel's subsequent copy of his speech. So he was going to play that game.

"And," Albel added suddenly, "Frankly you're the only one of those maggots I can even remotely stand."

Now that caught Fayt by surprise. Albel was the brutal-reality honest type, not the express-my-feelings honest type. For him to admit that he tolerated Fayt, which as anyone else meant he liked Fayt…he restrained himself from ruining Albel's obviously passive mood by biting back the urge to ask Albel something like 'are you okay?' or better yet 'are you crazy?'

Albel on the other hand looked distinctly pleased that he had caught Fayt off-guard and smirked at him.

Although unhappy, Fayt decided to admit defeat…this time.

Rising from his chair, he stretched up his arms high overhead, letting out a small groan.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Nel, so I'm leaving," he said.

He turned to meet Albel's eyes for a moment before walking to the door.

"Fayt."

Fayt managed to restrain himself from jerking to a halt, and instead slowed to a stop. Albel…did Albel just call him by his name? Even if Fayt was closer to the swordsman than the others, Albel still made rare use of his name, unless he was serious.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Fayt turned around so he was once again facing Albel. The swordsman motioned for him to come closer. Hesitantly he did.

When he was within arms length of Albel he opened his mouth to question the other.

YANK!

Fayt didn't even have time to yelp as Albel snatched him by the collar quicker than lightning and abruptly crushed their lips together.

Fayt's entire train of thought ran itself off a cliff and crashed to a halt.

Albel meanwhile busied himself deepening the kiss, and Fayt, utterly shell-shocked, could do nothing but allow it. After a few moments, though, he felt himself surrendering to strange sensations, grasping the table to support himself and kissing back just as furiously.

Minutes passed as they drove through this battle, so different from their usual ones, tongues replacing their swords. Albel at one point bit down harshly on Fayt's lip, and the other suppressed a wince, but didn't stop, god, _couldn't_ stop.

Finally with a gasp they abruptly broke apart, breath heavy, chests aching and heaving. Fayt's head was spinning dizzily and he wanted more, lustful and hungry. He leaned forward again and kissed Albel harshly but quickly and drew back again, lips bruised. Albel leaned forward again as well and lapped up the blood trailing down the corner of Fayt's mouth from when he bit him. Then he sat back and smirked, releasing Fayt's shirt.

"_Now_ you're dismissed."

Fayt just stared at him, wanting to continue, but quickly reorganizing his thoughts and therefore quieting the urge. He gave a faint, dazed nod, his senses coming back to him long enough for him to meet Albel's eyes clearly, once again aware and over the shock of what had just occurred. Then he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him before making his way down the hall in search of a certain red-haired Aquarian.

And if Fayt couldn't hold in the small smile that skirted over his face then it didn't matter.

After all, it was all a matter of perspective.


End file.
